


New Years Kiss

by BJ_Noteworthy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5443658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJ_Noteworthy/pseuds/BJ_Noteworthy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So hey wow, here's a cheesy ass New Year's setting in which Pearl and Amethyst are friends who KISS for fun. Or theyre in love who can tell with kids these days</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Years Kiss

As a yearly tradition, Pearl had found herself in the shared home of her friends Garnet and Amethyst. The living room was littered with snacks, and beverages. Some still somehow package, and some torn apart to pieces. Pearl was very neatly sitting in a chair, sipping at a ginger ale, and hoping nothing would fly her way.  
She’d already end up sitting on a pile of chips, which Amethyst insisted was in a neat pile specifically on her seat for a reason. No harm done, but it wasn’t personally fun to brush crumbs off her jeans for the 5 minutes following. (She was still certain there was some lingering.)

But, Pearl knew this was a party, celebrating the end of another survived year. Maybe it would be best to cut back and not be so concerned on sanitation. This wasn’t her house after all; no she wouldn’t make the mistake of hosting again. 

Some hit list pop song was blaring and there was nearly 30 minutes until the start of the New Year. Pearl took a look around her surroundings. Peridot was in the middle of the floor, experimenting with pizza rolls and nacho cheese. Here’s hoping Garnet wasn’t expecting that carpet to last another year. The mentioned friend was on the couch though, secured by Amethyst thrown across her lap. Really, just how comfortable was Garnet with Amethyst being so close? They lived together, but she didn’t see that as an excuse for them to be so..touchy-feely.

Pearl dodged her head, a piece of chocolate flying past her. She looked back to find Lapis coming into the room with a bag of Hershey kisses, tossing them Amethyst’ way. 

Lapis, stumbling over garbage and giggling on her way to the couch, proclaimed “You have to catch them in your mouth.”  
Pearl observed that, no, Amethyst wasn’t too skilled with that. Nor was Lapis doing well with tossing. After a second piece hit Garnet, she stood up, leaving Amethyst to fall on the floor.

Whether it was the sugar rush, or lack of sleep, Pearl wasn’t sure. But after shouting from pain, Amethyst began laughing her guts out from her spill. Pearl found herself snickering at this, before getting up to help her off the floor. 

The moment she grabbed her friend’s wrist, she was yanked to the floor herself. Pearl had to catch herself, knees on either side of Amethyst, and hand pinned down by her face, as her other hand was still gripped tightly onto Amethyst’s wrist. 

“Hey, P.”

Pearl glared at the girl underneath her, “Yes?”

Amethyst pulled Pearl down atop of herself, “Wanna spend then New Year down here with me?”

Pearl attempted to wiggle herself out of Amethyst, who now had her wrapped in a hug. “Thanks for the offer, but I’m good.”

“23 Minutes, 19 seconds!” Peridot shouted, the oddly specific count down.

Pearl rolled over, siting herself up next to Amethyst. “So, any resolution?” she asked most casually.

Amethyst began to drag her hands down her face “Oh, uh hmm..” She paused before turning over on her side to look at Pearl. “No! I’m not really into cheesy shit like deciding a goal for my future on the whim of a single night.”

Pearl scoffed, “You know, the intentions behind it aren’t to ruin or try to control your life. Not every Holiday is out to get you.”

“Okay.” Amethyst threw her body across the carpeted floor, gripping the leg of the nearest coffee table and dragging it closer to herself. After settling back down and grabbing a bag of Doritos’, she turned back to Pearl, “So what’s your special resolution?”

Pearl froze, she hadn’t actually thought of that herself. She scratched at her chin “Euhh well..” She looked at Amethyst from her peripheral vision, munching at chips but still focused on Pearl, awaiting her astonishing answer.

She actually began thinking of her goal for the night, reaching over and taking some chips from Amethyst, she finally admitted, “Be more outgoing, I suppose.”  
Pearl stuck a chip in her mouth, licking at the cheese, “Hmm, just live in the moment, you know? Not to just do what’s expected, but to live more. Be spontaneous, and fun. Not care about what others think, and do what I want.” She looked quickly to Amethyst, half a chip in her mouth “All in the legal boundaries of our law of course.”

Amethyst snickered, “Just wanna have more fun huh?” She turned to face a clock; 10 minutes until. “How you gonna start that off? Are you going to go back to sitting with your ankles crossed and hands in your lap as the year of the New Pearl begins?”

Pearl hummed, looking around aimlessly at the walls for inspiration. What fun things do people do to kick of New Years? Her eyes found their way back to the girl in front of her. Amethyst really was the best friend she could have. She had been the one to start dragging her to these parties. If anything, her laid back attitude was partial encouragement for wanting to improve her own strict behavior. 

She subconsciously smiled, thinking of Amethyst and their past year together, she couldn’t wait to see what else was to come. “Well, how about you?” she asked out of curiosity. “Are you going to go rush to jump off the roof, or bring in a hose to surprise us with once the New Year starts?”

“Please,” Amethyst scoffed, “You think I’d use the same prank two years in a row? This young dog can still learn new tricks.” She pointed a thumb to herself.   
“But actually, I don’t know, nothing planned.” She smiled at Pearl, “Though, I like your idea of doing what I want to more.”

Pearl almost choked on air, “Assuming you don’t do that already?”

“Eh, there are some things I keep reserved.” Amethyst admitted.

Pearl quirked a brow in curiosity, and leaned back on one hand. “Well then tell me honestly, how would you like to start off your year?”

Amethyst licked Dorito cheese off her fingers and looked to Pearl, immediately she faced away, “I’ve always actually wanted to..mm..I don’t know- This completely goes against me bagging on traditions but..” Amethyst hesitated, seeming to reel back.

“What? I’m not going to call you out on anything, it can’t be too bad.”

Amethyst shrugged, “I don’t know, I’ve kinda always liked the idea of the classics, like pulling some party poppers, playing on party horns, and dancing around with a lampshade on my head,” She laughed a brief moment, “finding the right person for a New year’s kiss-you know stuff like that.” She quickly finished off, hoping Pearl wouldn't notice or take care of that last detail.

“Kiss?” Pearl repeated.

Amethyst rubbed the back of her neck, avoiding eye contact, “Uh yeah, you know…just get the person I like and smooch into the New Year.”

Pearl sat up, interest piqued. Amethyst has never really been one to be into such romantic fantasies. Of course, Pearl had a new feeling akin to jealousy growing inside her, so she wasn't really one to spot feelings easily. “And who is it you like?” She mentally cursed herself, why would she even care to know? Her eyes darted around, it wasn't someone in the room was it? Someone from town?

“Eurgh” Amethyst’s face grew red and she turned to face Pearl again, “I mean, it’s kinda dumb, I do have someone in mind, but I don’t know if they’d be willing to do it, let alone if they like me back..”

Pearl pursed her lips, “Are they.. is it someone I know?” with 5 minutes left, she had to have her curiosity satisfied before attending back to the party.

Suddenly Amethyst’s hand is on her own, and she looks down, spying the hesitant hand slowly closing around her own, “Um.. Yeah. “Amethyst shrugged modestly, looking down. “I mean they DO want to be more spontaneous and fun this year too, so maybe they’d even be willing to..uh..”

Pearl’s heart race picked up at her own quote, what was Amethyst trying to say..?

Amethyst took her hand away, taking back all her buildup as well. “Hey haha, how about- what if we did that? You know just to have something to do?”  
Pearl inched closer to Amethyst, her hand itching to be held again. Wanting to feel that contact of Amethyst’s heated body once more. “Share a New Year’s kiss?” She asked.  
Amethyst chuckled nervously, “Well, yeah.”

Pearl swallowed a lump in her throat, the idea, it enticed her. It REALLY did. The thought of kissing Amethyst, making a moment out of it, was like a dream. Was Amethyst just joking around, or did she really have such feelings for Pearl? Did she really want to share such an intimate moment with the likes of her?  
Apparently Pearl’s awkwardness stalled too long, because Amethyst got annoyed, or flustered. “It’s fine if not, I was just wondering!”

The boom of Garnet’s voice made them both jump “1 Minute!”

They turned to look into each other’s face properly for the first time in minutes. Pearl put her hand on Amethyst’s shoulder,   
“If- I mean if you’re okay with it, and not just trying to fill the heartfelt void left by the one you truly admire..”

Amethyst nodded quickly, leaning closer to Pearl, “God, I’m glad you’re such a dumbass.” Before Pearl could retort, she went on, “Yes, I’m okay with kissing the girl I’ve been goggling over for years, I’m just fucking shocked she’s going along with it.”

Pearl’s heart clenched, did she hear that right? Wait- was Amethyst really saying-?

“10!,9!,8!..” everyone else began to chant, and Pearl jumped, her other hand flying to meet Amethyst’s opposite shoulder.  
She leaned in quicker, leaving their lips inches part, “A-are you saying, wh- I mean I’m- I..” she was lost for words. The seconds seemed to be going on for forever.. “3..2..” Staring at those beautiful lips, they both fell in together, flesh against flesh, lips caught together while the cheering went on in the room. 

Her heart was racing, her skin was heating up, and she knew one thing for sure; this was indeed an incredible way to start the New Year.   
The familiar cheers of celebration turned into this of whooping and goading on. That’s when Pearl remembered they were literally in a room with 3 other people. She pulled apart, dazed, not daring to look around, but only because all of her attention was still focused on the girl in front of her. Amethyst looked just as flushed and flustered. Suddenly she took a pillow off the couch, and threw it, Pearl looked over to find it flying in Lapis Lazuli’s face. She was standing next to Garnet, with a look of pride on her face, and a snickering Peridot sitting on the floor. 

Lapis had said something teasing she guessed, so when she took her stance back from being hit in the face, she looked at Pearl, with the cockiest grin and gave a thumbs up  
Pearl looked back to Amethyst, not sure of what to say, especially now that she had an audience. She swiftly stood up, grabbing her glass of ginger ale, and lifted it in the air, trying to display victory in her voice “Uh Ha-Happy New Year?”

She brought it to her lips, sipping innocently, as though she wasn’t just being displayed at a party, kissing her friend, “Yay” she mumbled into her glass.

Amethyst stood up with her, smacking her on the back, and with all her confidence she belted 

“Happy New Year!”


End file.
